Fisheas and Ferbooks Pecezeas y Ferbuelos
by wellbe6
Summary: Phineas and Ferb meet Fish Hooks! MUY PRONTO EN ESPANOL
1. English

Fisheas and Ferbooks

A Crossover of Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks

"Ah, what a nice day!" Phineas said. "I really like my new goldfish!" Phineas sighed. "I really wish I could communicate with the fish underwater. That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" Meanwhile, at Bud's Pets... "Really, we need to talk to humans somehow..." Milo said. "You know, it's impossible to communicate with humans." Oscar sighed. Phineas and Ferb walked into the pet store. "These fish are so cute!" Phineas said. "Oh, Look!" Milo said. "A Human!" "Did that blue fish just say 'a human'?" Ferb wondered. "I don't know. They must speak english like us!" Phineas sighed. "Uh-oh..." Bea sighed. "RUN BEFORE THEY TAKE US!" Oscar said as he ran into other tanks. "Maybe they're friendly?" Milo said. "Of Course were friendly!" Phineas sighed. "Let's go with them!" Milo said as he jumped out of the tank and hugged Phineas' leg. "Milo! Wait! You have no water or watersuit!" Bea said. "Uh-oh..." Milo said. He fell on the ground and started having a seizure. "Help! Help!" "Here you go little fellow." Ferb sighed. He put Milo back in the water. "Thanks!" "You're Welcome!" "Now let's get some watersuit and go out the tank with them!" Bea said. They took their watersuit and jumped out of the tank onto Phineas and Ferb's hands. They had a seizure, and the watersuit put water pressure on their eyes. "Well, it's good to be out here with you guys! We have extra watersuits in case our current one finishes all of it's water. Once you see that we're out of water, put a new watersuit on us." Oscar told Phineas and Ferb. "Okay... but how are you still alive when you have no water?" Phineas sighed. "These watersuits give water to us!" the three all said. Phineas and Ferb took the three to the P&F home and put them in a fishbowl and Milo, Oscar, and Bea took their watersuits off. Phineas and Ferb kept them as their pets. Bea was reading a science book. "Oh! Now I know how the hear us speak english! Only people who believe in fish speaking english hear us speak english." Bea said. "But wait! Principal Stickler doesn't know we're out here!" Oscar yelled. "Easy. I'll just call him and tell him we're given new owners and have been sold!" Milo said. He picked up the phone and called Principal Stickler.

(Blue - Principal Stickler, Green - Milo)

Hello?

Hey!

What is it Milo?

Just calling to tell you that we've been sold and we have new owners now.

Well okay, then. Thanks for telling me. If your owners sell you, then give me a call and I'll get you back in the school. Bye!

"How'd it go?" Phineas asked. "We're kicked out of the school forever unless you ever sell us, then after we go back we'll be back in." Milo sighed. Candace walked in to see those two talking to fish. "What are you guys doing?" Candace sighed. "We're communicating with fish. These speak english!" Phineas told Candace. He pointed to Milo. "This is Milo," He pointed to Bea. "this is Bea," He pointed to Oscar. "and this is Oscar." "Let me see. Speak!" Bea spoke, but to Candace, she heard her speak fish. "See! They speak fish, not english!" Candace yelled. "Actually, Bea told me and Ferb that only people who believe in fish speaking english can hear them speak english." Phineas said. "You're making an obvious stupid joke, Phineas." Candace said. "I know what I must do." Milo said. He grabbed a watersuit and went out of the water. The suit put water pressure on his eyes. He climbed up Candace's arm and made a mad face. He punched his fist to his fin. He punched Candace so hard that Candace broke her neck. Phineas was so hard to look that he closed his eyes and fainted by mistake. Bea also fainted, but she landed on a tiny button that no one ever saw. No one ever knew about that. When Phineas fainted, the button Bea landed on made a trap door that he fainted into. Phineas broke his leg, arm, and neck. He was so unlucky. Under the button was a trap door that the button that Bea pressed also opens. She fell down and broke her neck too. "Oh Dear Gosh." Oscar said. He grabbed his watersuit and went all the way to Phineas and Ferb's bathroom. Oscar jumped into the toilet. Once everyone was back, they were looking for Oscar. Milo looked in the bathroom. He saw Oscar flushing himself down. He found a cowboy rope in his pocket and used it to save Oscar. He took him back to the fishbowl. "Hey Milo! While you we're looking for Oscar, we built a bunch of Fish Tanks for you and got all your fish friends duplicated and brought back here!" Phineas said. Each of the three fainted, but Candace also fainted. The three ended up in the fish hospital, back at Bud's Pets. "What just happened?" Milo asked. "I just had a dream that two lovely kind people brought us to their home." Bea said. "So did I," Oscar said. "Me too." Milo said. "How could all of you be having the same dream?" Mr. Baldwin said. "Mr. Baldwin?" they all said. "You're a doctor now?" "Yeah, I was looking for a new job after I couldn't stand being a teacher anymore." Doctor Baldwin sighed. Bea read her science book. She didn't find anything about humans hearing fish as english when they believe. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb, in their backyard, was creating their "Transport to the nearest fishtanks and make fish" invention. They used it on theirselves. They were turned into fish and transported to Bud's Pets. They were put in the dentist's office, where Milo, Oscar, and Bea were. "Hey, you look just like people in our dream, Phineas and Ferb." Oscar said. "We are Phineas and Ferb. The three gasped. "It's-it's you from our dream!" They all said. Meanwhile, at the backyard, Candace saw the invention, and accidentally shoot herself with it. She teleported to be with Phineas, Ferb, Oscar, Milo, and Bea. "Oh, hey Candace!" They spent the rest of their life as Fish.

The End


	2. Espanol

Pecezeas y Ferbuelos

Un cruce de Phineas y Ferb y Pecezuelos

"Ah, qué buen día!" Phineas dijo. "Me gusta mucho mi goldfish nuevo!" Phineas suspiró. "Realmente me gustaría poder comunicarse con el submarino de peces. Eso es todo, yo sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!" Mientras tanto, en animales de Bud ... "Realmente, tenemos que hablar a los humanos de alguna manera ..." Milo dijo. "Usted sabe, es imposible comunicarse con los humanos." Oscar suspiró. Phineas y Ferb entró en la tienda de mascotas. "Estos peces son tan lindos!" Phineas dijo. "Oh, ¡Mira!" Milo dijo. "Un ser humano!" "¿Sabía que el pescado azul acaba de decir" un ser humano? " Ferb se preguntó. "No sé. Deben hablar Inglés como nosotros!" Phineas suspiró. "Uh-oh ..." Bea suspiró. "RUN antes de que tomen .!" Oscar dijo que se encontró con otros tanques. "Tal vez es amable?" Milo dijo. "Por supuesto era muy amable!" Phineas suspiró. "Vamos a ir con ellos!" Milo dijo mientras saltaba fuera del tanque y se abrazó a las piernas de Phineas. "Milo ¡Espera! No tiene agua o watersuit!" Bea dijo. "Uh-oh ..." Milo dijo. Cayó al suelo y comenzó a tener convulsiones. "¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!" "Aquí tienes poco compañeros." Ferb suspiró. Puso Milo de nuevo en el agua. "¡Gracias!" "No hay de qué!" "Ahora vamos a buscar unas watersuit y salir del tanque con ellos!" Bea dijo. Se tomaron su watersuit y saltó fuera del tanque en las manos de Phineas y Ferb. Que tuvo una convulsión, y la watersuit poner la presión del agua en sus ojos. "Bien, es bueno estar aquí con ustedes! Tenemos watersuits extra en caso de que nuestra actual termina todo es agua. Una vez que vea que estamos fuera del agua, poner un watersuit nuevo en nosotros." Oscar dijo Phineas y Ferb. "Bueno ... pero, ¿cómo usted está todavía vivo cuando no tiene agua?" Phineas suspiró. "Estos watersuits dar agua a nosotros!" los tres, dijo. Phineas y Ferb se llevó los tres a la casa de P & F y los puso en una pecera y Milo, Oscar y Bea tuvo su watersuits off. Phineas y Ferb mantenido como mascotas. Bea estaba leyendo un libro de ciencia. "¡Oh! Ahora sé cómo se nos oye hablar Inglés! Sólo las personas que creen en los peces que habla Inglés oírnos hablar Inglés." Bea dijo. "¡Pero espera! Stickler principal no sabe que estamos aquí!" Oscar gritaba. "Fácil. Voy a llamarlo y decirle que nos dan los nuevos propietarios y se han vendido!" Milo dijo. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Stickler Principal.

(Azul - Stickler Principal, Verde - Milo)

¿Hola?

Hey!

¿Qué es Milo?

Sólo llamo para decirte que hemos sido vendidos, y tenemos ahora nuevos propietarios.

Pues bien, entonces. Gracias por decírmelo. Si sus propietarios a vender, entonces llámame y te volver a la escuela. Adios!

"¿Cómo te fue?" Phineas le preguntó. "Estamos expulsado de la escuela para siempre a menos que cada vez nos venden, a continuación, después de volver vamos a volver a entrar" Milo suspiró. Candace entró a ver a los dos hablando con los peces. "¿Qué están haciendo?" Candace suspiró. "Nos estamos comunicando con los peces. Estos hablar Inglés!" Phineas dijo Candace. Se refirió a Milo. "Se trata de Milo", señaló a Bea. "Esto es Bea", señaló a Oscar. "Y esto es Oscar". "Vamos a ver. ¡Habla!" Bea hablaba, pero a Candace, que oyó hablar de pescado. "Mira! Hablan los peces no, Inglés!" Candace gritó. "En realidad, Bea me dijo y Ferb que sólo las personas que creen en los peces que habla Inglés puede oír hablar Inglés." Phineas dijo. "Usted está haciendo una broma obvia estupidez, Phineas". Candace dijo. "Yo sé lo que debo hacer." Milo dijo. Agarró un watersuit y salió del agua. El traje de presión de agua en los ojos. Se subió por el brazo de Candace y puso una cara enojada. Le dio un puñetazo con el puño a su fin. Candace le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que Candace se rompió el cuello. Phineas era tan difícil ver que él cerró los ojos y se desmayó por error. Bea también se desmayó, pero aterrizó en un pequeño botón que nadie había visto jamás. Nadie lo sabía. Cuando Phineas se desmayó, el botón de Bea hecho aterrizó en una trampa que se desmayó en. Phineas se rompió una pierna, brazo y cuello. Era tan mala suerte. En el botón una puerta trampa en la que el botón que pulsa Bea también se abre. Ella se cayó y se rompió el cuello también. "Oh cielos Cielos." Oscar dijo. Agarró su watersuit y se fue todo el camino a Phineas y Ferb, cuarto de baño. Oscar se tiró al inodoro. Una vez que todo el mundo estaba de vuelta, que estaban buscando a Oscar. Milo miró en el cuarto de baño. Vio el mismo Oscar por lavado. Se encontró con una cuerda de vaqueros en el bolsillo y lo utilizó para salvar a los Oscar. Lo llevó de vuelta a la pecera. "Hey Milo! Mientras que estamos buscando Oscar, hemos construido un grupo de tanques de peces para usted y tiene todos sus amigos los peces duplicados y traído aquí!" Phineas dijo. Cada uno de los tres se desmayó, pero se desmayó Candace también. Los tres terminaron en el hospital de pescado, de vuelta en animales de Bud. "¿Qué pasó?" Milo le preguntó. "Acabo de tener un sueño que dos personas tipo encantador nos llevó a su casa." Bea dijo. "Así que lo hice", dijo Oscar. "Yo también". Milo dijo. "¿Cómo puede ser que todos tienen el mismo sueño?" El Sr. Baldwin dijo. "El señor Baldwin?" dijeron todos. "Usted es un médico ahora?" "Sí, yo estaba buscando un nuevo trabajo después de que yo no podía soportar ser un maestro más". Doctor Baldwin suspiró. Bea leer su libro de ciencias. No encontró nada sobre los seres humanos audiencia peces Inglés cuando creen. Mientras tanto, Phineas y Ferb, en su patio trasero, fue la creación de su "transporte a la peceras y hacer que los peces" invención. Que se utiliza en theirselves. Ellos se convirtieron en peces y animales domésticos transportados a Bud. Se les puso en la oficina del dentista, en Milo, Oscar y Bea son. "Oye, te ves como la gente en nuestro sueño, Phineas y Ferb". Oscar dijo. "Estamos Phineas y Ferb. Los tres quedaron boquiabiertos." Es-es que es de nuestro sueño! "Todos dijeron. Mientras tanto, en el patio trasero, Candace vio la invención, y accidentalmente se dispara con él. Ella teletransportado a estar con Phineas, Ferb, Oscar, Milo, y Bea. "Oh, hey Candace!" Se pasó el resto de su vida como los peces.

El Fin


End file.
